


Switch

by sidekikcs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, First Time, M/M, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidekikcs/pseuds/sidekikcs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This could also be titled, "The Three Times Steve Topped and the One Time He Bottomed".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

The first time they ever have sex, Steve goes extremely slow. He's never done anything like it before; hell, he's barely ever even been with a  _woman_. Tony's okay with taking it slow, at the beginning. But then he's being opened by only two fingers, and after ten straight minutes of nothing but two fingers he's decided he's open enough.

"Steve," he pants as Steve pushes his fingers against Tony's prostate, "Steve, I'm open, c'mon."

"I just want to be sure," Steve says defensively. He's just about ready, too. He's so hard it hurts, but he won't allow himself to touch himself. His priority is Tony.

"I'm okay, I'm ready, just  _do it._ "

Tony pushes his hands against his own cock, lowering it toward Steve's face unintentionally. All he wants is a little relief. He moans softly, and that's what makes Steve pulls his fingers out of Tony and crawl up his body to kiss him.

"Do I need a condom?" Steve asks. 

Tony shakes his head. "I have the papers to prove I'm clean, but if using a condom would ease your mind, that's no problem."

Steve smiles. "We'll do without it then."

He grabs the lube from where it lays off to the side of Tony's hip and goes to squeeze a generous amount into his palm, but Tony grabs his hand to stop him. He grabs the lube from Steve and pours some into his own palm. Then he reaches down and coats Steve's cock with it, like he's just giving him a handjob like he's done so many times before. Steve grabs his wrist and yanks it away.

"Sorry. I was about to come. I'm sorry."

Tony smiles. "That's alright."

Steve hooks Tony's legs over his shoulders, because that's what he's learned you're supposed to do from all the reading. Tony watches him, a small smile on his face, and then Steve pushes into Tony. Tony gasps, his head falling back onto the pillow. Steve fears he might have gone too quickly, because he's read all about how much it hurts at the beginning. He almost pulls out, but Tony moans, all pleasure, as Steve pushes all the way inside of him.

When Steve starts moving, Tony's immediately responsive, curling his toes behind Steve's ears and clutching Steve's biceps. Steve takes note of how amazing Tony looks like this, his jaw slack and his brows furrowed. Moans fall from his lips, his fingers squeeze and loosen again, he clenches around Steve as he pushes in and out of him slowly. But then, Tony's begging him to go faster, harder, because he needs it  _so badly_. So Steve pulls out and then slams back into him. Tony's eyes rolls into the back of his head and he can't even make a noise as he comes, not even touching himself once, shooting all over his stomach and chest.

Steve's about to come, too, but he doesn't know if Tony would like it if he came inside of him, so he pulls out and comes onto Tony's stomach and a little on his hip.

He braces himself on his hands, hovering above Tony. He leans down and kisses Tony's open mouth, his lips are plump because he's been biting so hard into them, just how they feel when Steve buries himself into Tony's throat.

"Want to get cleaned up?" Steve asks, and Tony shakes his head.

"Just get a towel or something. I'm too tired to take a shower."

Steve gets up and walks to the bathroom, grabbing the slightly damp towel from the curtain rod and comes back to wipe Tony's (and his own) come off Tony's body. Then he tosses the towel elsewhere, and lays down, pulling Tony on top of him. Tony smiles and asks Jarvis to play some music, but Steve's already asleep by the time he makes his decision 

*

Tony's gotten bored with the routine missionary. He tells Steve to read up on more positions, and he finds one in particular that he really likes. It's called doggy-style, and it looks exactly like what Tony says he would like. Tony wants roughness and spanking, wants Steve to just take him without holding back at all. Steve doesn't know if he can exactly do that, but he thinks he can try. 

He tells Tony he wants to open him slowly, because it's a part of the whole thing, and Tony throws out the suggestion to use a dildo, or a vibrator. He's greedy, especially when it comes to sex, because he's always on the receiving end of it, but that's okay. Steve's just fine with that.

Steve decides on a blue vibrator, not entirely too big but big enough that it satisfies him, and squeezes Tony's thigh as he pushes the vibrator into his hole. Tony groans, breath shoving out of him as the vibrator brushes his prostate. Steve pushes the button on the bottom and the vibrator starts up. Tony lets out breathy moans, and then Steve grabs his cock and strokes it, watching as precome beads the tip and runs down his thumb. Tony gasps and pushes back on the vibrator, his shoulders slowly lowering to the bed and his ass sticking higher in the air. 

After a few minutes, Tony's panting, "I'm ready, c'mon, please,  _Steve_."

Steve pulls the vibrator out and turns it off, coating his cock with lube and slowly pushing into Tony. But this time, he doesn't give Tony as much time to adjust, because he said he didn't want Steve to. Steve lets himself go, losing himself in Tony's warmth and tightness, in the way Tony's head rolls back and how he pushes back to meet Steve's thrusts. 

"Spank me, please, just once, that's all I need," Tony begs, but Steve can only bring himself to lightly tap his ass. But Tony begs and pleads, reaches down to squeeze his balls so that he doesn't come until he gets what he wants. Steve feels generous, especially because Tony nonchalantly rewards Steve with clenching and gasping and writhing, because he knows just how much Steve loves it, so Steve brings his hand down on Tony's ass hard enough that he knows there will be a mark, and that Tony will have trouble sitting for a couple days. 

That's all Tony needs to come, shooting onto the sheets below him, shoving his head down into the pillow and crying out into it. Steve's more quiet, but he does grind out a soft moan, pulling out and coming onto the backs of Tony's thighs.

This time, Tony takes the offer of a shower, and lets Steve wash him off, and then rewards him by giving him one of the best blowjobs he's ever received. 

*

They've gotten to know each other so well that it's almost... boring. They're explored, they've experimented, but Tony's the first to admit that it's gotten boring.

So, Steve surprises him with a rougher side. He forces Tony down, and Tony's giggling, but then Steve rips off his shirt and kisses his chest and bites his neck and Tony's not making any noises except for a few soft grunts. He ruts up against Steve's but Steve's lays his heavier leg across Tony's hips to keep him still. He shoves Tony's shoulders down to the bed, kisses him roughly, then rips his jeans off, tossing the ruined denim to the side. 

He quickly preps Tony, not nearly as much as he used to, and pushes into him, fucking him hard and fast, slapping his ass, biting his collarbone and neck. Tony's lost in it, in the new animalistic side of Steve that he wants to see more of.

Tony comes first, his breathing too harsh for him to even make a moan or a groan. Steve slows down, then pulls out and crawls up Tony's chest to bury himself in Tony's throat. He grinds Tony's nose into the patch of hair above the base of his dick and comes down his throat, not letting Tony's catch  breath until he's completely emptied himself.

Tony seems satisfied, with the way he throws his limbs over Steve and nuzzles his face into Steve's neck. Steve's  _mostly_ satisfied, but there's still something missing. Something he hasn't figured out yet, but he will.

*

Steve discovers exactly what it is that he was missing. He's been spending the past few days watching porn (and, yes,  _the_ Steve Rogers,  _the_ Captain America  _does watch porn_ , how impure), and he knows exactly what he wants: he wants to receive. 

He watches one video of two men that do a lot of, as the video's description reads, ass play. Fingering, rimming, fucking, teasing. That's what Steve wants. He can see why Tony is so in love with receiving. 

He doesn't know how he's going to tell Tony, but he knows he wants Tony to react by doing what the men do in the videos. The kissing, the gentler touches, the slight roughness, but the overall gentleness of being on the receiving end of things. That's what he wants.

So, when he tells Tony, he's a little shocked that Tony starts kissing him instead of laughing at him. He nods, pulls away for a moment and promises he'll do all of that, then goes back to kissing Steve. 

Their clothes are long forgotten, and instead, Steve's lying on top of Tony, grinding his cock against Tony's stomach. He kisses down Tony's chest, then his balls, before wrapping his lips around the head of Tony's cock and sucking. Tony's hands are in his hair, gripping tightly, as Steve's lips glide over Tony's cock. Tony tugs on his hair to pull him back up, meets him with a soft kiss, and then reaches off to the side and grabs the lube. But then, then he thinks of something much more intimate (and much hotter) and leaves the lube, before pushing two of his fingers into Steve's mouth. Steve doesn't look away from him; instead, he moans around Tony's fingers and runs his tongue along Tony's knuckles. 

Tony rips his fingers from Steve's mouth and reaches down to push them into Steve's hole. Steve gasps and grips Tony's shoulders as he pumps his fingers in and out, then adding a third. He kisses Steve's forehead, whispering the details of what he wants to do to Steve into his ear. Precome drips from the head of Steve's cock and onto Tony's stomach. 

When Tony decides Steve's open enough (because Steve had already decided a while ago that he was ready, but he let Tony take as much time opening him as he needed), he lays back and watches Steve, waits for him to do something. Steve watches Tony, too, and then remembers what he'd seen in the videos, and moves back, splaying his thighs across Tony's as he lifts his body up. Tony's hand smooths down Steve's chest comfortingly, and Steve grabs Tony's wrists and holds onto them as he grinds back, Tony's cock slipping into his crack, sliding against his hole. Steve changes the angle a bit, and then the head of Tony's cock pushes into his hole. Tony gasps and throws his head back, thrusting up into Steve entirely too quickly, but he can't help it because Steve is so fucking hot, and - what will be the death of Tony, he's certain - he's so fucking tight that Tony's just can't control himself.  _  
_

He bucks up, watching as Steve places his hands on Tony's chest and holds on, allowing Tony to get better leverage to thrust up into him, hard and fast. Steve's completely gone, because Tony keeps hitting that spot over and over again and he can feel himself actually getting _dizzy_ because of how fucking good he feels. He understands why Tony always came before he did, he feels so good, and then Tony's grabbing his hands and looking him in the eye, and Steve's gone, shooting across Tony's stomach.

"Come inside me, please, please," Steve gasps. Tony complies, thrusting into Steve as deeply as he could and filling him enough for his come to drip out of his hole.

Steve slowly lowers himself to Tony's chest, shoving his fingers into Tony's hair and kissing him. Tony doesn't pull out of him until they stop kissing, and his head falls back, his hands smoothing up and down Steve's back.

No words are spoken, until Steve just can't handle it anymore, because the way Tony is holding him is warming something deep inside him. He whispers, "I love you," and then gets up to fetch a towel.

He comes back into the bedroom to find Tony smiling up at him, and he doesn't stop smiling until Steve finishes cleaning both of them off. Tony wraps his arms around Steve and pulls him down, smoothing fingers through his hair. 

That's how Tony says "I love you", Steve supposes. 


End file.
